


Love in the Air

by theonewhohums



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhohums/pseuds/theonewhohums
Summary: Victor Nikiforov finds himself distracted in Potions class by thoughts of a certain Hufflepuff he's come to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't exactly...read Harry Potter? But I swear I did a lot of googling and reading of HP Wikia pages so hopefully this isn't too terrible. A prompt is a prompt!

Potions class was going as well as could be expected from a bunch of sixth years who had a big Quidditch tournament later that day. The fact that they were paying attention at all was a wonder in and of itself, and the fact that no one had burned their eyebrows off in making such an advanced potion was practically a miracle.

On any other day, Victor would be distracted by the thought of Quidditch too. He had been running drills with his team for the past week and he was sure they were prepared, but the first match against Gryffindor would not be easy. Part of him wished he was distracted for the same reason as the other students in the room, who were all placing bets on how long it would take for Mickey to start crying and wondering if Slytherin’s new seeker Yuri Plisetsky would live up to his potential. But all Victor could focus on was the note that had been slipped into his potions book.

_All of your tutoring has been a big help! Thank you for believing in me! -Y_

The younger Hufflepuff that he had been tutoring in potions for the past couple months had stuffed the crumbled note during their last meeting in the Great Hall. Yuuri Katsuki’s technique in potion making had improved immensely under Victor’s guidance. His Shrinking Solution had finally reached the perfect shade of acid green, and with Victor’s mincing technique, the bits of daisy root dissolved much faster and left the potion much smoother and easier to swallow. He was sure to ace his next exam, having overcome some of his nervousness.Victor was proud of how far Yuuri had come.

Victor’s current potion sloshed loudly from inside his heated cauldron, and he broke from his reverie to stir it a bit more. From beside him, he watched Christophe reach a hand over his pot to waft some of the steam towards his face. It reminded Victor of the jittery way Yuuri waved his hands in front of him when he did something embarrassing. The last time Yuri had done it was when he had curiously poked the top of Victor’s head when he had reached down to pick up a fallen quill. When Victor had looked at him, Yuri’s face was flushed an adorable shade of pink when he waved his hands in front of him, apologizing for being so forward and then absolutely refusing to make eye contact for the rest of their study session.

Victor hadn’t minded much, since it gave him free reign to unabashedly stare when Yuri bit his lower lip in concentration as he sliced caterpillars.

“Is it supposed to smell like this?” Christophe asked Georgi Popovich, who was sniffing a ladle of his potion and turning to glare icily at his ex-girlfriend, Anya, and her new beau.

“How should I know?” Georgi told Christophe bitterly. “The aroma smells different to every person, you idiot.”

“But it smells like _me_!” yelled Christophe, who was largely ignored by everyone in the room.

Victor smiled and snickered under his breath, eyes turning downward to the handwritten note in his book, then his cauldron, where his potion was finally done simmering.

The potion they were currently brewing was a love potion. According to the text, the aroma it produced was supposed to smell different for everyone who breathed it, reminding them of things they were attracted to. When he wafted some of the steam towards his face, Victor was unsurprised to sense the biting scent of winter wind or the woody smell of broomstick resin. 

However, Victor knew he was done for when his Amortentia potion smelled like a steaming pork cutlet bowl.


End file.
